The United Clan
by Inkgod
Summary: Clan life is going well in the forest until an opposing group of cats enter the forest and try to take control. The only way to rid these cats is if the four clans unite but can they get past their pity hate for each other, or die by theirselves? Review!
1. Chapter 1: News

A small, lithe figure flicked his eyes back in forth as he slowly stalked his prey. The mouse sat on the hard ground, munching a small seed in his paws. The cat narrowed his eyes and launched himself onto the top of his prey, a quick bite to the neck finished its squirming. The cat purred, and licked his small pointed teeth. He reached down to take a bite-

"Oakkit, wake up, you are meowing louder then Screechpelt," An annoyed voice growled next to him. Oakkit rolled over on his side and gave a deep yawn in Maplekit's face. His sister turned away in disgust and glanced outside, "Its cold outside again."

"Very, no going outside today, you two," Their mother said coming inside the nursery, her voice strained as she cared a large mouse in her hand and dropped it before the two. Oakkit and Maplekit started to eat just as Moonkit, Silverkit, and Bluekit came in. They all had small pieces of mouse in their mouths, Roundear following behind the three.

"Roundear, isn't kind of cold for them to be outside?" Goldfur said as she watched her kits eat, Oakkit flicked his ears to them to hear their conversation, "Their fur is still pretty thin." She gave a lick on the back of Maplekit's small back.

"I know, but Moonkit and Bluekit both had a small cough, and I wanted Morningdew to examine them," Roundear explained as the other three laid next to Oakkit and Maplekit to eat and warm up. The two queens then started on a conversation about past winters. Oakkit finished his share of the mouse and started to clean his sleek gray fur.

"Moonkit and Bluekit, do you feel better now?" Maplekit asked, concerned. Oakkit swerved onto his back and licked his paws.

"Yeah, Rosepaw gave us some seeds that cleared it up immediately," Moonkit said as she nibbled on her mouse, her fur ruffled up from the cold. Maplekit pressed tighter against her friend's side and licked her ear.

"I'm happy you feel better," Maplekit purred, Bluekit frowned and hit her with a small paw.

"What about me? I had a cough too you know," Bluekit huffed, and stuck up his chin in an amused way as Maplekit turned to the tom. She tried to give him a lick on the ear but Bluekit just flicked his long tail over her nose. Silverkit and Oakkit both exchanged amused looks, they were the only two who knew that Bluekit liked Maplekit.

"I mean really, Bluekit," Oakkit said, stretching his short body, "Just tell-"

"You mangy fur ball!" Bluekit howled and jumped at the small kit, who was bowled over as the much bigger kit wrestled with him. Mock hisses and yowls came from their mouths as they play-fought. A deep growl behind them made them stop and look to the entrance of the cozy nursery.

"Oakkit, Bluekit, stop this nonsense," Wolfclaw hissed at them both, who scrambled to their paws and look dignified. Oakkit put his head down in respect for the much stronger and older warrior, who was Thunderclan's deputy.

"It's not nonsense, father," Bluekit's meow came from beside Oakkit, he gave his friend an amazed look. The small kit looked so tiny compared to the very large warrior before him. Wolfclaw looked astonished as the little kit continued, "Nonsense is that the clans can not be in peace with each other."

The deputy was silent for a moment before he gave a loud purr and licked his son between the ears, "So right you are, young kit. You'll make a great warrior someday, but until then, we do not need the other warriors being woken up by kit's squeals."

"Don't be too harsh with them, Wolfclaw," Roundear snuggled up to Wolfclaw, and licked his side with her tongue, "They are just getting too big for the nurse, even though their fur is too soft. You still should alert Greenstar that they should be apprenticed soon, their fur will just have to thicken."

"Yes, honey," Wolfclaw pressed his side against her in farewell, he retreated his steps and slowly backed out of the nursery. Roundear and Goldfur followed him out, leaving the five kits to themselves. They all started to talk at once.

"You mouse brain, Bluekit, you could of got us in trouble!"

"Apprenticed!"

"Who do you think will be out mentors?"

"We're going to be apprenticed!"

"I'm not a mouse brain!"

Oakkit purred and swished his tail as the four continued with their conversation about being apprenticed. He too was excited but he knew he would never be able to get a word in edge wise. Giving the other four a looked, he walked out of the nursery. A bitter wind hit him head on, his fur ruffling up to ward off the cold.

He glanced around the camp to see no one around, anyone with a brain would not linger around outside. He walked across the camp, getting used to the cool wind, he was starting to enjoy it. The fresh-kill pile was small and dwindling. _A hunting patrol will soon have to be sent out, _Oakkit pondered. He imagined being one of them, going out into the forest and hunting for his fellow clan mates. His kit mates at his side, all strong and powerful.

"Oakkit, what are you doing out in this cold?" A soft voice came from behind him, he turned to see a slender she-cat with brilliant green eyes walking up towards him. It was Greenstar, the great leader of Thunderclan. He bowed his head in respect to her, as it was custom to.

"I wanted to go and explore the camp," Oakkit explained as his leader went and picked up a thrush. She nodded.

"I heard that Wolfclaw thinks you and your kit-mates are ready to be apprenticed?" Greenstar asked but she didn't wait for an answer, "I agree with him, you are to be apprenticed tonight before the clan meal. Be ready." She went off to her den, her tail held high in a proud manner. Oakkit watched her for a second before going back to his friends and tell them the news.

**Yes, small chapter but I wanted to finish this one so I could add the Thunderclan allegiances. Here they are:**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Greenstar: Small, lithe, light colored she-cat with stunningly green eyes.

**Deputy: **Wolfclaw: Large gray tom with severe sharp claws with silver eyes. Mate: Roundear

**Medicine Cat:** Morningdew: Light brown she-cat with blazing orange eyes.

**Apprentice**: Birchpaw

**Warriors:** Raventail: Black she-cat with green eyes.

Brownfur: Sleek brown tom with brown eyes to match. Mate: Petalbranch

Petalbranch: Very small, silver she-cat with orange eyes. Mate: Brownfur

Yellowsun: Pale orange she-cat with shining blue eyes.

**Apprentice:** Rosepaw

Firepelt: Dark orange tom that clashed with his deep orange eyes.

Woodtail: Large brown tom with deep brown eyes.

Mousewhisker: Handsome, small gray tom with brown eyes. Mate: Goldfur

**Apprentices: **Birchpaw: Brown tom with blue eyes.

Rosepaw: Small pretty silver she-cat with deep orange eyes.

**Queens and kits:** Goldfur: Small orange she-cat with gold eyes. Mate: Mousewhisker

-Oakkit: Tom with gray fur, brown spots covering most of his fur. He had deep gold eyes.

-Maplekit: Full gray she-cat with orange strips and light brown eyes.

Roundear: Gray she-cat with an odd round ear and dark blue eyes. Mate: Wolfclaw

-Moonkit: Gray-furred she0cat with blue eyes.

-Silverkit: Sleek gray she-cat with odd silver eyes.

-Bluekit: Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

**Elders: **Black-eye: Old black tom with dimming black eyes.

Crowfur: Black furred tom with intense brown eyes that shine eerily .

Screechpelt: Brown tom with high-pitched from an old attack when he was a kit. Brown eyes.

**There I got names all posted, WOOT!! Next chapter should be put up soon. I also am writing another fan fiction, so it might be whish-washy about which chapters get updated first.**

**~Inkgod~**


	2. Chapter 2: Apprentice Ceremony

Oakkit glanced around as he waited impatiently before the large Highrock, his tail swishing back and forth in excitement. Maplekit, Silverkit, Moonkit, and Bluekit sat beside him on either side, all chatting about what apprenticeship would be like. Oakkit, just twitched his ears towards them, and listened. He was not much of a talker and preferred to be silent.

"Which mentor do you want?" Moonkit asked, excitedly. Her blue eyes glowing softly with enjoyment, kneading the ground with her paws. Oakkit, with a soft purr, pressed his tail against her thumping paws. She threw him a look and stopped.

"Woodtail is probably the oldest and wisest warrior," Silverkit meowed, "Except for Greenstar, of course. I want Greenstar but she rarely ever takes on an apprentice."

"Yeah, her last apprentice was Wolfclaw and that was many seasons ago," Maplekit replied, she licked her paws hastily, trying to make them shine.

"Stop," Bluekit purred with slight amusement as he put a paw over hers, "You look fine, do not worry about it. If someone wants to make themselves look presentable, Oakkit, just clean his fur." Oakkit threw him a look and started to clean, his tail twitching in irritation.

"No, my fur looks bad," Maplekit pushed her paw back so she could give it free from Bluekit, "My fur looks like mud! Also, I can never keep it flat. A dead mouse looks better then me!"

"No comment there," Moonkit meowed with a purr, making both Oakkit and Silverkit do the same. Bluekit frowned at them three, though Maplekit took it seriously, and licked harder.

"I wish Firepelt could be my apprentice," Silverkit went on with the conversation, acting as nothing occurred, "He is one of the kindest cats in the clan, I feel sorry for him. I heard Yellowsun and Raventail talking, they said he would never get a mate. He doesn't look that bad, he actually is pretty handsome."

"Silverkit, have you seen his eyes," Moonkit shuddered at the thought, "They are so creepy, its like he doesn't even have eyes, it matches his fur so well! It is like he just has white rings around small patches of fur. I don't see how any she-cat would like him!"

"Well, I do!" Silverkit hissed, got up and stalked away from the four. Oakkit watched her go with interest. _Why does she like him, _she thought_, he is so much older then her and probably would never think of her like that. _His heart leapt at the sight of her and Firepelt talking, he wondered why he was feeling this way. Every time he sees the small silver cat, his heart roars and sends shivers down his pelt.

A yowl interrupted the conversation of the other three kits, and Oakkit glanced up to see Greenstar jumping up onto the Highrock. Her light fur gleaming in the bright sunlight that shone overhead. Her eyes glowed brightly as she looked down at her clan. Silverkit walked slowly back over to the five and sat down beside Oakkit, her fur pressed tightly against him in excitement. He glanced at her and gave a deep purr that she returned. Greenstar waited patiently for the clan cats to come around the Highrock. Goldfur quickly came over and gave both Oakkit and Maplekit a fury of licks.

"I have gathered you all here for a special event! Two, actually! The first is that Petalbranch will move to the nursery, finding out this morning that she is expecting kits. Second, an apprenticeship of five kits." Greenstar started, Goldfur left and went to sit next to her mate, Mousewhisker, who pressed against her. His eyes wide with pride as he stared at his two kits. Greenstar continued, "I, with the counsel of Starclan at my side, look at these kits and see them as apprentices. Now, Bluekit, Silverkit, Moonkit, Oakkit, and Maplekit, until you have earned you warrior name, you shall be now as Bluepaw, Silverpaw, Moonpaw, Oakpaw, and Maplepaw."

Oakpaw looked at his friends in excitement and love, he never imagined he would be this excited over anything in his life. Silverpaw saw his look and returned it, her beautiful silver eyes flashing with amazement. Oakpaw gave a small purred and turned back to Greenstar as he returned to gaze up at his leader.

"Brownfur, you are strong and a great warrior," Greenstar glanced at the strong brown-fur warrior, who nodded back, "You will be Bluepaw's mentor. Teach him everything that your late mentor, Grasspelt, taught you.

"Raventail, you are to be Silverpaw's mentor, you are young and have a lot of spirit and power in your body. This is what will make you a great mentor to the young Silverpaw. I hope you well.

"Moonpaw, I have decided that your mentor will be Woodtail. He is a strong and very respected warrior and you shall learn plentiful from him. Woodtail, my brother, teach her what the great Ringstar taught us, many years ago."

"I have spent much time thinking about Maplepaw's mentor. She is wise and free spirited, so I have decided that Firepelt will take her as his apprentice. You are young and have not yet had an apprentice yet, but I have a good feeling you shall make Maplepaw a successful warrior.

"Now finally, Oakkit. You are silent and a deep thinker, you have a good sense of right and wrong which will make you a fine warrior. I have decided that I will be your mentor."

Oakpaw's jaw dropped as the great leader jumped down from the Highrock and approached her newly made apprenticed. She leaned forward and the two rubbed noses. The other eight cats did the same, each making the apprenticeship final. His mentor leaned back, and gave a small purr.

"Your training shall start tomorrow, we shall go and explore the borders with Raventail and Silverpaw," Greenstar meowed, "Have a good night sleep, Oakpaw."-turning back to her clan, she yowled- "Oakpaw! Maplepaw! Silverpaw! Moonpaw! Bluepaw!" The chant was then followed by the clan, and Greenstar slipped out of the throng of cats and into her den. Oakpaw's eyes sparkled with delight as he thought about tomorrow.

"You lucky, fur ball," Silverpaw meowed from next to him as they slowly padded up to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse each. Though the sun was still shining, the wind was cold so they went into the apprentice's den and made their nests. Oakpaw started to munch on his vole after he finished and watched Silverpaw make a fuss about her bedding. She continued to talk, "Why did you get Greenstar, out of all five of us?"

"I don't know, it was not my decision," Oakpaw purred in amusement, Silverpaw threw him a look and joined in. Maplepaw, Bluepaw, and Moonpaw both came in with tails held high up in excitement. Moonpaw was talking, "-I am going on a hunting patrol with Woodtail tomorrow at dawn. I can not wait, it will be so exciting!"

"I know!" Maplepaw glanced over at Silverpaw and Oakpaw sitting by each other, a sudden gleam appeared in her eye. Oakpaw felt his fur prickle, _what did that look mean_? He watched his sisters suspiciously but she had turned back to Moonpaw, "I can't believe I got Firepelt! He is not mean like Brownfur, now that is one angry tom."

"He is not that bad," Bluepaw licked his teeth as he just finished his small rabbit. He narrowed his eyes at Moonpaw's and Maplepaw's purrs of amusement, "Though why are we discussing the mentors, when we got a furry mouse-brain who somehow got the great Greenstar as his mentor."

Oakpaw flattened his ears as four pairs of eyes turned to him, Bluepaw's eyes sparkling in delight at his discomfort. He licked his chest fur self-consciously and only murmured, "Be quiet, you mangy fur ball, you are just annoyed that you got Brownfur."

"Hmm!" Bluepaw pricked up his nose and turned away from Oakpaw and made his nest next to Moonpaw and Maplepaw. Oakpaw watched this with slight satisfaction. Then struggling to hold down a purr, he circled around and laid down in his nest. He pressed his tail smugly over his nose, a slight cold wind blew in from the entrance. Silverpaw laid down next to him, and the two both fell asleep, both getting warm off the others body heat.

"Oakpaw! Silverpaw! Wake up!" A hiss came from beyond Oakpaw's closed eyes, and he pried them open to see Raventail, a black-furred she-cat, standing in the entrance of the apprentice's den. Only Rosepaw remained except them, her breathing was steady in a deep sleep. Her tail flipped randomly, and her paws thumped softly on the ground. _She must be having a fun dream_, Oakpaw thought as he stretched his front paws.

"I can't we are going on our first apprenticeship task!" Silverpaw meowed next to Oakpaw, he nodded in agreement. Silverpaw excitedly, throwing Oakpaw a glance, left the den with Oakpaw padding out behind her. The cold wind had died down and the sunlight was starting to the warm the camp. Oakpaw felt the warmth comforting on his thin fur.

"Morning," Greenstar slowly padded over to them, Raventail coming alongside her. Both of them looking dignified and strong. Oakpaw then realized how much bigger they looked compared to him and Silverpaw.

"Hello, Greenstar, Raventail," Oakpaw said as he nodded his head respectfully to the two she-cats, Silverpaw did the same. "Are we going on patrol soon?"

"Yes, at this moment actually, follow me," Greenstar replied and lead the three cats out into the forest. The leaves were still a luscious green even though leaf-bare was swiftly approaching. Oakpaw gazed around the forest, many scents filled his open mouth as they walked slowly through a dense brush.

"Where are we heading first, Raventail?" Silverpaw asked with her head swiveling side to side, trying not to miss a thing. Her silver eyes shining brightly with excitement, and Oakpaw gave small purr.

"We are going to follow our border and go explore snakerocks," Raventail explained, "Though be warned, adders live in that area and make sure you are on your guard. A single bite can kill a small cat like you."

"Raventail, we do not want to scare them," Greenstar meowed and she gave a slight amused look at the black she-cat, "Here we are." The she-cat jumped onto a large rock and Oakpaw scrambled up to sit next to her. Raventail and Silverpaw went and did the same on another stone. Greenstar glanced around, searching the rocky land with intense green eyes that betrayed nothing. She suddenly stiffened and pointed with her tail, "There is an adder now."

Oakpaw watched as a dark green creature crawled from its den, its hide smooth and slightly molted. The young apprentice watched as the adder slowly crept upon a rock and laid there, not moving. Greenstar leaned over and meowed, "They like to bath in the sunlight, their fur is cool, so it feels very good on them. They usually are pretty silent and will not attack unless provoked."

"We should move on, Greenstar," Raventail yowled, who nodded and leapt from the rock and landed softly onto the grass, a few tail lengths away from the adders. Oakpaw did the same, only getting half as far as Greenstar though. His paws scrambling to keep himself steady before his mentor. Silverpaw landed neatly next to him, her tail slowly rotating in the air.

"Very nice, Silverpaw," Greenstar purred and the small silver she-cat's face brightened up with the compliment. Oakpaw felt a surge of raw jealousy spring out from his stomach, and he threw an annoyed look at the pretty she-cat. Though Silverpaw was beaming at her mentor, who too gave her a praise.

"can we go now?" Oakpaw asked as he glanced at the three she-cats, and the two mentors both nodded and made their way along. Silverpaw gave Oakpaw a small purr and nudged him with her tail and followed her mentor. Oakpaw didn't comment and just watched her go. With a sigh, he quietly padded after them.

**Yes, not a very important chapter but I think it will suffice. Hope you Review!!!!!!**

**~Inkgod~**


	3. Chapter 3: Young Love

**Wow, I got a review!! Awesome!! Also if you have not noticed I am using the old forest, I don't really like the new one. This story is much more in the future as if the whole destroying the forest thing has not happened. **

**Pat888-argh! Too many numbers!-Anyway thank you for reviewing my story, I really appreciated it! Also who says it will be MaplexBlue, it might change you do not know. Anyway, can you read my mind. I was going to have Maplecloud as her warrior name, weird…Hope you keep reading and review!**

Oakpaw jumped from rock to rock as he followed his mentor, Raventail, and Silverpaw to the Thunderpath. A horrible scent entered Oakpaw's open mouth and he gagged as he took a big mouth full of it. Silverpaw beside him was doing the same, trying to get the retched smell out of her mouth. Greenstar and Raventail both exchanged amused looks. Greenstar spoke, "Do any of you know where that stench is coming from, Oakpaw?"

"Umm…the Thunderpath?" Oakpaw meowed tentatively, it was the only option that made sense. It could be the scent of Shadowclan, but he doubted if the smell could be that strong from such a long distant away. Also he really hoped that the cats would not smell as bad as that!

"Correct, Oakpaw," Greenstar purred, "We are going to the Thunderpath now, Raventail if you would please take the lead." The black she-cat nodded and quickly padded towards the source of the stench. Oakpaw's eyes widened as he saw the object. It was wide and each end of the path was unseen as it ran deep into the distant on either side. It was a dark gray color and reflected coldly in the bright sunlight, dark creatures sped past. Oakpaw's fur was blown tight against him as a creature flew right by him. The stench was unbearable.

"What are those…creatures?" Silverpaw asked, slowly and unsteadily. Her silver eyes were bright with fear and surprise. Her usual perfect coat was all whipped up and in tangles as she shook on the spot, fear rattled off her. Oakpaw pressed himself against her and licked her ear while murmuring some counseling thoughts.

"We call them monsters," Raventail explained, watching her apprentice with curiosity and concern. "Twolegs and their kits come into these and they take them across the path quickly. Though they usually do not travel at night, as they have poor-night vision. Also they hate traveling in rain and snow, hate getting their paws wet. Though I don't know how they stand their own stench."

"Very true," Oakpaw meowed, his eyes still trained on his friend, who was still looking scrawny in fear. The two mentors continued on their way, and he asked, "Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine!" Silverpaw snapped and jumped away from the tom, "I am no little kit, so stop acting like I am one!" She turned and padded her way along behind the two she-cats. Oakpaw sat still, slightly hurt, _did I do something wrong_?

"Oakpaw, hurry up!" His mentor's loud yowl came from far ahead of him, and he launched into a full run to keep up. The three cats were sitting patiently in a small clearing a few tail-lengths away from the smelly Thunderpath. Silverpaw had her head turned slightly to the side, not looking at Oakpaw. She-cats, he thought, irritably. Greenstar looked puzzled, "What kept you?"

"I thought I scented…um, a mouse?" He said, making something up quickly. He knew it was wrong lying to the clan leader, but he didn't really know how to explain the real reason why he stayed behind. "Though it was stale."

"I see," Greenstar looked at him intently but didn't make any more further comment. Oakpaw secretly guessed that the older she-cat knew that he was lying. Oakpaw fidgeted uncomfortably and licked his paw. Raventail gave a slight purr of amusement in front of him, and the young tom felt his fur prickle with embarrassment.

"Come on, we are going to head for Fourtrees now," Raventail instructed and flicked her tail at her apprentice to follow. Silverpaw stalked after her, her tail flipped up in defiance. Greenstar glanced at Silverpaw, then turned back to Oakpaw with a slight purr. "Young hearts, they always mend. Do not worry about it, come on, we got to see the Fourtrees." With a leap, she ran after Raventail and Silverpaw. Oakpaw blinked, _what was she talking about_?

Oakpaw stretched lazily as woke up the next morning, his paws swore from walking such a far distance into the forest. I wonder if Greenstar will take me anywhere today, maybe, hunting! He left the cozy apprentice den, and was meet by a swirl of freezing wind. It buffed against him, making his fur press tightly against his skin. Bluepaw padded over next to him, his ears held down flat against his small head, blue eyes narrowed.

"I think I did something wrong," Bluepaw muttered as he sat down next to his friend, "Starclan must be punishing me. I got to go patrol the Riverclan border with Brownfur, Yellowsun, and Rosepaw. There is no trees to protect us from the wind, it will be all in the open."-Bluepaw threw the heavens above him a look- "So what are you and Greenstar doing today?"

"I don't know," Oakpaw meowed as he looked around the clearing, not seeing the light colored she-cat, "I was wishing we could go hunting but I do not see her anywhere. Also, have you seen Silverpaw lately?" The silver cat had not laid by his side like she usually does but had laid between Maplepaw and Moonpaw.

"Yeah, she and Raventail went hunting," Bluepaw glanced, seriously, at Oakpaw, "Did you do something to offend my sister. She hasn't even gave you a single meow since you came back from patrol with Raventail and Greenstar. If you hurt my sister in anyway I will…"

"You hypocrite!" Oakpaw hissed at Bluepaw, who flinched, "You are the one who should be treading more carefully. What about Maplepaw, you are always trying to impress her. She doesn't even give you a flick of her tail, if you haven't notice. So I would stop yapping like a dumb Twoleg, or I'll make sure the terror of Starclan falls on your shoulders!"

"I do not like Maplepaw!" Bluepaw puffed. Both glared at each other, tension rippling from the two small toms.

"Stop this fighting at once," Greenstar padded up to them, her green eyes switching between the two, "This weather is making tensions worse between friends lately. Still, I do not accept any tolerance with my own clan fighting. Bluepaw, go find your mentor, I believe you have a patrol to do?"

Bluepaw nodded once, threw a dark look at Oakpaw and quickly padded away. Oakpaw kneaded his paws into the ground, wishing he could slice off his ears. He doesn't like me to be with Silverpaw but, oh, he can be with my sister! That mangy furball.

"Oakpaw…Oakpaw!" Greenstar repeated, her gaze now on her apprentice and he looked back at her, anger still blazing in his eyes. The Thunderclan leader shook her head slightly, "We are going to try hunting today, seeing as you got enough of battle practice." Greenstar flicked her tail to show him that he was supposed to follow. He padded after her, not really feeling like he wanted to hunt.

"Now Oakpaw, what can you smell?" Greenstar asked as they stopped randomly. Tall trees loomed high above his head as he opened his mouth. He immediately scented the forest but another smell came wafting over on the wind. "Mouse."

"Very good," Greenstar purred, "Now where do you think it is?"

Oakpaw tried again, trying to find the position of it. Just as the smell entered his open mouth, he saw the little creature snuffling among the grass. It was plump, which was surprising as it was leaf-fall. he crouched down, like he seen Rosepaw fake stalk in the camp. His tail curved slightly against his back so it would not be seen by the mouse. With soft pads, he approached the small, little critter that pricked his ears up when he started to move. With a snarl, he pounced and landed on the mouse and gave it a quick bite to the neck. He felt the life being drawn out of the creature. He padded, proudly, up to Greenstar and dropped at her paws.

"Well done, Oakpaw!" She gave a deep purr, obvious pleased with her newly made apprentice. He held his tail up proudly as she continued, "Now bury your prey and go find some more. I'll meet you at the sandy hollow, right next to the camp." She turned and ran off in a flash, her lithe figure zooming through the trees. Oakpaw didn't watch her go, but instead went and tried to find another scent of mouse. Soon, he came upon another trail and followed it.

The young tom emerged into the sandy hollow with two mice dangling from his jaw, Greenstar already sat in the middle. A mouse and a very meaty rabbit laid beside her, she was licking her already sleek pelt clean. She glanced up as he came padding up to her.

"You did very well for such a young apprentice, Oakpaw," His leader meowed as she flicked her tail to the prey he had caught, "You may take those to the elders in the their den, I think they would very much appreciate it. We will not be able to train tomorrow as I got to go to Highstones, I would take you but you are still pretty young for the journey." She nodded to her apprentice and stalked away, grabbing her own catches and taking them to the fresh-kill pile.

After Oakpaw had given the elders some fresh-kill, he glanced around the clearing to share a meal with. Though only Bluepaw was there, munching on a small thrush. Oakpaw started to go towards him but then he remembered the fight they had. He sat beside himself next to the nursery, which was now empty except for silver she-cat Petalbranch.

"Oakpaw!" He glanced up to see Silverpaw coming towards him, maybe she is coming to apologize for her rude behavior the other day. The she-cat sat down in front of him, "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, I was angry at myself. I felt like Raventail only saw a kit inside of me, and not an apprentice. Then you came to comfort me…and I just got annoyed."

"Its okay," Oakpaw, surprised at his own forgiveness for the she-cat. He was prepared to go and yowl her fur off, but somehow, he felt his anger slowly melt away as he gazed into her silver eyes. He licked her shoulder and they shared the rest of the mouse. It felt right with her by her side again. Later, as they snuggled in the cold apprentice's den, he watched Silverpaw sleep. _Did he have feelings for Silverpaw_?

**Sorry, this chapter took so long but I have been very busy lately. Hope you review!**


End file.
